


Balcony Scene

by Sangerin



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just enjoy the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Scene

Wilson was in the courtyard, leaning back in a chair with a cigar and a glass of something, when House opened his door.

'Bring your own chair,' said Wilson, lazily.

'What about my own drink and my own cigar?'

'Those too, if you want them.'

'Some friend you are.'

'Drink and tobacco will poison you,' Wilson said. 'I'm being a good doctor by not letting you have mine.'

'They'll poison you, too.'

'Do you care?'

'No.'

'Just enjoy the evening,' said Wilson, with a sigh.

House sat down and looked sidelong at Wilson. 'Happy?'

'Yes, actually.'

'You're too easily pleased.'


End file.
